Aladdin
by Magnusjane25
Summary: Alec, a street urchin, meets Prince Magnus, and they fall in love. BUt Magnus can only marry a prince! Hope you guys like! rated T because I said so!...?
1. Chapter 1

I was listening to a binch of disney songs, and thought i should do Aladdin! please, Enjoy. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Clary stumbled along the desert, she had had no food or water for along time, and was about to pass out, when she felt water on her lips. She drank thirstily and when she felt strong enough opened her eyes and attempted to sit up. Before her stood, and older man, who introduced himself as Hodge Starkweather. He helped her stand and even said he would take her to Agraba. They walked for awhile, so Clary would get her strength back, and as they went They talked, and Hodge eventually got to his home, and he started to sing,<p>

" Oh, I come from a land in a far away place,

where the caravan camels roam." He continued in a flat, dark tone.

"Where it's flat, and immense, and the heat is intense. It's barbaric, but hey, it's home." He shrugged, smiling. Then he lifted his head up to the setting sun, and breeze came out of now where as he sang,

" When the winds from the east, and the suns from the west, and the sand in the glass is right." She stopped for a moment at the top of the sand dune. He gestured for her to continue, with a look that said they were close, and he continued,

" Come one down, stop on by, hop a carpet, and fly,to another Arabian night," And he raised his voice as they came over the dune, and saw the immense city,

" Arabian nights! Like Arabian Days! More often than not are hotter than hot! In a lot of good ways.." He winked at her. They continued through the city wandering for awhile and Hodge sang,

" Arabian nights! 'Neath Arabian moons! A fool off his guard could fall and fall hard, out there on the dunes." He glanced back at her and she blushed, as they came to a stop. He unpacked his stuff, and said,

" Welcome to Agraba, my companion. City of mystery, of enchantment." He turned around,

" And the finest sale of merchandise on sale today!" Clary rolled her rise, and started to walk away, when he stopped her,

" Okay, I see you only have an eye for the exceptionally rare." She tilted her head as he pulled something out of his cloak.

" Perhaps you would consider, this!" He pulled out a small ordinary lamp, a little rusty, but still shiny. She sighed, just an ordinary lamp.

" Do not be fooled by its common place appearance, like so many things, it is not what is on the outside, but what is on the inside that counts." She started to turn away once more when he cried,

" This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of one mans life, a man who, like this lamp, was more than what he seemed." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and said slyly,

" A diamond in the ruff." She raised her eyebrows, an, seeing that he had her attention now he asked,

" Perhaps you would like to here the tail?" She nodded vigorously, and poured some glittering ashes out of the lamp tossed it into the air, and said,

" It begins on a dark night." And he continued darkly,

" Where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose."

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? please review! critisim is loved, but no flames...please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The man rode up across the dunes, to the meeting place. A tall figure sat upon a black horse, waiting impatiently.

" You. Are late." Growled Valentine, angrily. The other man touched his forehead lightly, and said sarcastically,

" A thousand apologies, Oh patient one." Valentine rolled his eyes, and glared down at him,

" You have it then?" The other man nodded taking something out of his jacket and looked around, shiftily,

" I had to slit a few throats to get it, but I got it." He pulled out a half of what seemed to be a half of a golden beetle, and held it up so it shone in the moonlight, Valentine reached for it, but the man pulled it away, shaking his finger,

" Eh,eh,eh! The treasure?" A parrot swopped down of Valentines shoulder and snatched the object out of the mans hand and he cried out indignantly. The parrot dropped the beetle in Valentines hand and he curled his long, knobby fingers around it and he said smiling slightly,

" Trust me, my pungent friend, you'll get whats coming to you." The parrot echoed,

" What's coming to you!" Valentine slowly withdrew the other half of the beetle out of his cloak and slowly pushed the two parts together, the sly smile never leaving his lips. The beetle glistened and sprang to life, circling Valentine once, leaving sparks around him, then took of into the desert. Valentine stunned momentarily drew back, but recovered quickly, and cried taking his horses reins into his hand,

" Quickly! Follow the trail!" Then, galloped off after the beetle. He urged his horse on after the beetle, and hissed angrily,

" Faster!" The beetle finally came to a rather large sand-dune, split in to and placed it's self like two glowing eyes in the dune. Valentine and his servant halted their horses and stared as the most amazing thing happened. The wind picked up, the sand flew everywhere and got in their eyes, and the horses back up nervously as the Sand rose and started to form the ugly head of a sphinx. Both horses reared up and threw their riders in fear. The mound grew higher and formed itself into a more textured being, a lion like sculpture made of sand, and it widened its mouth, a glowing light emanating from the mouth. Valentine gasped,

" At last! After all my years of searching! The cave of wonders!" The parrot echoed with a smirk on his face,

" Rah! Cave of Wonders!" The man came up behind Valentine and gaped at it and whispered,

" By Allah!" Valentine remembering he was there grabbed the little man by the collar and growled,

" Now remember, bring me the lamp, the rest of the treasure is yours, but the Lamp, is mine!" Then, Valentine thrust the servant forward, spinning him around. The man chuckled as he walked towards the Sand lion. The parrot squawked,

" Rah! The Lamp! Rah! The Lamp!" Then turned to Valentine and hissed quietly,

" Jeez, where'd you pick this bozo up!" Valentine raised a finger to his mouth and 'sh'd him gently. The small man approached the mouth of the giant lion and peered in. Leading inside the mouth, deep down into the throat was hundreds of stair. The man hesitantly stuck his foot inside the mouth around the life like teeth. Suddenly, as the man was inching around the giant incisor a gust of wind thrust the man back, sending him tumbling across the sand.

" WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER!" The lion roared in a deep booming voice. The man stuttered for awhile then managed,

" It is I, Gasmin, The Humble thief." The lion growled deeply as Gasmin bowed,

" Know this, only one may enter here. Ones who's worth lies far within." At this Valentine and his parrot, looked at each other quizzically "THE DIAMOND IN THE RUFF!" Gasmin looked back at Valentine questioningly, and Valentine waved him on, and cried,

" Well, what are you waiting for? Go on!" Gasmin gulped and faced the lion, as it settled back down, opening it mouth once more. Gasmin slowly walked forward, and cautiously put his first toe in, then squeezed his eyes shut as he put both feet in. When nothing happened he sided, and prepared for his journey downwards. Then, the lion roared loudly, and shut his gigantic sand head on Gasmin, and with a loud shriek, he disappeared. The lion returned to a small mound of sand , and the two [pieces of the beetle fell away, and the last words of the lion where,

" Seek out the diamond in the ruff." His words echoed around the area. The parrot popped out from beneath a small mound of sand which had buried him, and squawked,

" I can't believe it! I just don't believe it!" And as he flew over to pick up the pieces of the beetle he cried angrily,

" We're never gonna get a hold of that STUPID lamp! Forget it! Just forget it!" Then, looking down at himself he cried,

" look at this! I'm so ticked off I'm molting!" Then he flew over to Valentine who cooed,

" Patience, Sebastian, Patience! Gasmin was obviously less than worthy!" Sebastian rolled his eyes,

" Oh! That's a big surprise! I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise!" Then, he shouted angrily,

" WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO! We got a big problem here, a big-hmf!" He never finished, since Valentine shut Sebastian's beak shut, and rolled his eyes,and growled,

" Yes...'only one may enter.'" He re stated,

" I must find this 'One' This Diamond in the ruff." He trailed off and looked away thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>I continued becuase someone said pretty please with Chairman meow one top! Please review! :)<p> 


End file.
